


Abused, Bruised, But Moving On

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Past Relationship(s), Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: In which case Fundy looks back on his and Dream's relationship and 5up comforts him
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185092
Comments: 9
Kudos: 192





	Abused, Bruised, But Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: extremely religious character (this is not really how I depict dream, but this entire fic was a vent fic about things my abusive ex did to me and that was the reason we split so-) and abusive and toxic relationships

_Dream looked at him confused and took a few forceful steps towards him that had Fundy backed against a wall._

_"Fundy," Dream takes, hand reaching up and caressing his cheek. Fundy swallowed and leaned into it, Dream smiling softly down at him with sharp eyes._

_Dream wasn't doing anything threatening right now, nothing he was saying or doing was bad, mean, or harsh._

_So why was he so scared?_

_Dream leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Fundy, pulling him into a hug and burying his face into his neck. Fundy purred gently at that and hugged him back._

_"Fundy, it makes me upset when you hang out with your friends more than me." Dream mumbled and Fundy felt guilty pang in his chest._

_He had been hanging out with the L'manberg folk way too often, even after the whole war with Schlatt and such, he'd joined Tubbo with New L'manberg and Dream had been busy with his own stuff so they hadn't hung out for a while._

_"I'm sorry," Fundy apologized. Dream hugged harshly._

_"I don't like your friends. They don't like me." Dream said and pulled away to look at Fundy._

_"Aw, no, honey,they do like you." Fundy lied. He knew full well his family and friends hated Dream._

_Dream frowned._

_"Now you're lying, they hate me." Dream said and stood back, frowning._

_"No. They don't hate you! They just have different vibes than you!" Fundy explained._

_Dream crossed his arms. "I just feel like I'm not good enough for your friends. Why do you even hang out with them? We haven't hung out as much."_

_"I've known them forever, Dreamie. And we can hang out right now if you want!" Fundy said and Dream rolled his eyes._

_"Not right now, I have my own stuff. Don't be inconsiderate." Dream accused and Fundy laughs weakly._

_"Sorry? Next time you're free then." Fundy said with a smile on his face. Dream grinned and nodded._

_"Tomorrow morning?" Dream asked._

_"I have stuff planned with Tubbo. After?" Fundy asked._

_"You're ditching me for Tubbo?" The blonde asked sadly and took a step back._

_"No! Nevermind! Consider my plans with Tubbo cancelled!" Fundy reached out and grabbed his hand. Dream sniffed._

_"I just- I feel like I'm a second option to you Fundy." He sobbed and Fundy shook his head, pulling the taller into a tight hug._

_"No! Never! I love you, okay?" Fundy said and Dream held him tightly in the hug. "Yeah."_

_-_

_Dream leaned against Fundy, holding his hand in his grip tightly as they watched Treasure Planet._

_"You know I wanna actually like, kiss you and other shit like that." Dream commented and Fundy stiffened._

_"I know." Fundy mumbled._

_They'd had this conversation before. Dream begging for more physical contact in the relationship, more touching between them._

_And it wasn't that Fundy didn't want to! He just never found the right time to initiate a kiss or something! It was his first relationship, therefore his first kiss and he didn't want to mess it up._

_Dream pouted and leaned against him harsher._

_"You never kiss me though." Dream whined. Fundy pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Yes I do."_

_"No! Like, lips on lips!" Dream sat up now, a bit aggravated and Fundy scooted away a bit._

_"You always just kiss me on the cheek but I want to actually kiss you." Dream said. "Is it cause you hate me?"_

_"No! Nonononono! I love you Dream! Just be patient with me okay? I wanna kiss you too, it's just my first time." Fundy explained and Dream sighed._

_"Fine."_

_-_

_Dream stood in the church of prime and looked Fundy up and down._

_Dream had just been baptized in the honor of the church just being built. Dream was very dedicated to the church, going every Sunday and studying scriptures for it._

_"Fundy," Dream's voice was booming in the empty room, voice bouncing off polished wood and echoing off stained glass._

_"Yes?" Fundy asked. He was a bit uncomfortable in the room, he wasnt big on religion but he respected his partners beliefs._

_"I don't know if I really want to call you my boyfriend." Dream said and looked Fundy up and down and them looked away._

_Fundy felt his heart drop. "What?" His voice cracked. "You're breaking up with me?"_

_"No!" Dream said. "No don't be stupid Fundy. I love you. It's just, you know, sins and such. I wanna be with you still, but we can't be boyfriend's."_

_"Wait, hold on, because you got baptized we can't be together anymore?" Fundy asked, brows furrowed._

_"It's a sin, Fundy. The holy Prime says it such. I love you, I love being with you, but I can't keep sinning like this. We can be like, super epic best friends or something?" Dream suggested and Fundy took a step back, his black leather boots echoing in the room._

_"I-" he brought a hand up to his chest and shook his head. "No- no, Dream. We're breaking up. I don't- I don't want to be with you of you think that the very thought of loving me is wrong."_

_Dream looked sad and took a step forward_

_"Fundy! You aren't listening. I don't think it's a sin! The Lord does! If I don't follow the Lord's wishes then I'm not truly holy! You're a temptation from Satan but that's fine!" Dream argued and Fundy's head snapped up at that last line. "I want to be with you still, we just can't have that label anymore!"_

_Fundy took another step back. "we have no label because I don't want to be with you anymore, Dream." He shook the hands that were trying to grab at him off. "I don't want to date someone who thinks I'm a temptation from Satan!"_

_The fox hybrid then turned and ran out of the church, leaving his ex boyfriend behind, broken and confused and regretful._

~~~

"He was manipulating you." 5up said as he tightened a bolt on the side of the tractor.

Fundy looked up from where he was, fixing the redstone.

"What?" 

"He was manipulating you, Fundip." 5up repeated and Fundy climbed up to stand next to him.

"How?" Fundy asked, brows furrowed.

"Well first of all, he was guilt tripping you into leaving your friends all the time. Making you think you have to chose between him and them. Second, he was forcing himself on you. He was guilting you into doing something you didn't want to. Third of all, he gave you some serious religious trauma. Whatever he had going on, he didn't need to bring you into it." 5up explained and climbed down to stand in front of Fundy.

"Not to mention the gaslighting with the whole L'manberg war and I'm pretty sure Tubbo said he cheated." 5up explained.

Fundy was shaking a bit and looked at Five weird. "he was using me?" He asked, voice gentle. "I was a tool to him?"

5up frowned and nodded a bit. "I- I wish I could tell you something better but I don't want you to overlook what he did. He was horrible to you. You deserve better than that." 

Fundy clenched and unclenched his fist before reaching out and making small grabby hands at Five.

The turnip man smiled softly and wrapped Fundy up into a big hug.

"Is it stupid that it's been years and I'm still upset about it?" Fundy sobbed into his shoulder. "Even when I have you and know you love me?" 

5up shook his head. "No baby. It's not stupid at all. He messed you up, you're allowed to still be upset about that no matter how long ago it happened."

Fundy shook more as he buried his face in his neck. "I don't deserve you." Fundy cried.

"No, you deserve the whole world, Fundy." 5up claimed and pressed a soft kiss to Fundy's hair.

"I love you." Fundy sobbed.

"I love you too." 5up whispers. "Now let's finish fixing this tractor so it doesn't accidentally run Sam over again."

Fundy laughed wet and nodded.

"Yeah." 

**Author's Note:**

> This story started out as me writing abusive Dream, realized the lines he was sayingw ere things my ex did, decided to roll with it.
> 
> Fun fact, they in fact called me a "temptation from Satan" and at that time I actually didn't break up with them until a bit later. When writing this I realized I should've seen the red flag a lot sooner but whoops. It's been a year, I'm single now but have amazingly supportive friends and I only have to see them for like twenty minutes a day so it's all good! And I no longer go to church lolol
> 
> Anyway, if you're dating someone and they're like dream in this, curb stomp them (:


End file.
